A primeira noite
by Katarina Corsiolli
Summary: Uma mistura da noite de núpcias de Claire/Jamie na versão do livro, da série e da minha imaginação.


**A primeira noite**

Há seis semanas, lá estava ela inocentemente colhendo flores silvestres em uma colina da Escócia para levar para casa para o marido. Agora, estava trancada em um quarto de uma hospedaria rural aguardando um marido completamente diferente, que mal conhecia, com ordens rígidas de consumar um casamento forçado, sob o risco de vida e liberdade.

Não que Jamie fosse uma opção terrível. Ela admitia que ele era atraente e gentil. E a ajudou diversas vezes, inclusive quase sofreu graves consequências por ajuda-la numa tentativa de fuga.

Mesmo assim ainda era assustador ter que passar a noite com um homem que ela mal conhecia, nem sequer tinha beijado antes do dia do casamento e ainda por cima já sendo casada com outro homem, embora este ainda nem tivesse nascido ainda.

Claire sentou-se na cama, tensa e aterrorizada em suas finas roupas emprestadas. Ouviu-se um leve ruído quando a pesada porta do quarto abriu-se e, em seguida, se fechou novamente. Jamie recostou-se na porta, observando-a. O ar de constrangimento dos dois aprofundou-se. Foi Jamie quem finalmente quebrou o silêncio.

- Não precisa ter medo de mim — disse suavemente. — Não ia pular em cima de você. – Ela riu involuntariamente. Jamie estava sério.

- Bem, não achei que o faria. - Na verdade, não achei que fosse tocar em mim, a menos que eu o convidasse.

"O fato é que eu teria que convidá-lo a fazer consideravelmente mais do que isso, e logo." Ela pensou.

Olhou para ele, em dúvida. Talvez seria mais difícil se ela não o considerasse atraente; na realidade, acontecia o oposto. Ainda assim, ela não dormira com nenhum outro homem além de Frank em mais de oito anos. Não apenas isso, este jovem, era completamente inexperiente. Ela nunca deflorara ninguém antes. Mesmo descartando as objeções a todo o arranjo, e considerando a questão de um ponto de vista inteiramente prático, como eles deveríamos começar? Naquele passo, ainda estariam ali de pé, olhando um para o outro, daqui a três ou quatro dias. Clareando a garganta, ela bateu na cama a seu lado.

- Ah, gostaria de se sentar?

- Sim. - Atravessou o quarto, locomovendo-se como um gato gigante. No entanto, ao invés de sentar-se ao seu lado, puxou um banco e sentou-se diante dela. Um pouco sem jeito, ele estendeu os braços e tomou as mãos dela entre as suas. Eram mãos grandes, de dedos fortes, e muito quentes, as costas das mãos ligeiramente cobertas de cabelos ruivos contrariando as mãos finas, esbeltas e quase sem pelos de Frank.

- Fale-me de seu marido - Jamie disse, como se lesse a sua mente. Ela quase retirou as mãos das dele, de susto.

- O quê? Perguntou em choque. Que homem gostaria de falar sobre outro homem no quarto de núpcias, ela pensou.

- Olhe, teremos três ou quatro dias juntos aqui. Embora eu não tenha a pretensão de saber tudo que há para saber, vivi boa parte da minha vida em uma fazenda e, a menos que as pessoas sejam muito diferentes dos outros animais, não vai levar tanto tempo assim para fazermos o que temos que fazer. Temos um pouco de tempo para conversar e deixarmos de ter medo um do outro. Essa avaliação franca da situação deixou Claire um pouco mais relaxada. E a fez lembrar do beijo que trocaram durante a cerimônia. Um beijo muito agradável. Tao agradável que naquele momento nem sequer pareceu forçado.

- Você está com medo de mim? – Perguntou ela ao ver a expressão sem jeito dele. No entanto, talvez estivesse nervoso. Embora não fosse nenhum rapazinho tímido de dezesseis anos, essa era sua primeira vez. Ele olhou-a nos olhos e sorriu.

- Sim. Mais apavorado do que você, eu acho. E por isso que estou segurando suas mãos; para impedir que as minhas tremam. Ele sorriu de forma singela. Ela não sabia disso, mas ele não podia estar mais nervoso. A situação era incomoda. Ele queria muito aquilo, afinal havia esperado muito tempo e Claire era a mulher com quem ele queria fazer isso. Talvez ela não estivesse ansiosa por isso, mas ele estava. Em retribuição a confissão dele, ela apertou suas mãos num gesto agradecido.

- É uma boa idéia. É mais fácil conversar enquanto estamos nos tocando. Mas por que você me perguntou sobre meu marido? — Perguntou em certo desespero, imaginando que talvez ele quisesse detalhes da vida sexual dela.

- Bem, sei que deve estar pensando nele. Seria difícil não estar, nestas circunstâncias. -Não quero que você jamais pense que não pode falar dele comigo. Embora eu seja seu marido agora, e é estranho dizer isso, não é direito que você deva esquecê-lo ou mesmo tentar esquecê-lo. Se você o amava, ele deve ter sido um bom homem.

- Sim, ele... foi. — A voz dela tremia e Jamie acariciou as costas das mãos dela com seus polegares de forma delicada. Aquela mulher devia ter sido muito devotada ao marido e ele esperava que algum dia ela se sentisse assim em relação a ele.

- Então, terei que fazer o melhor possível para honrar seu espírito cuidando de sua mulher. - Ergueu suas mãos e beijou cada uma formalmente. Claire sentiu-se quase desconfortável, pois ela estava gostando daquilo.

- Foram palavras muito galantes, Jamie. Ele riu repentinamente.

- Sim. Pensei nisso enquanto Dougal fazia brindes lá embaixo. Ela respirou fundo e resolveu se abrir finalmente, afinal não havia como fugir de qualquer maneira. E no seu íntimo ela precisava confessar que nem queria. Seu coração batia muito forte e suas mãos suavam frio mesmo com o toque quente de Jamie. De certa forma, sentia-se ela como uma própria noiva experiente.

- Eu tenho umas perguntas – Ela disse abaixando os olhos, disfarçando um sorriso tímido.

- Suponho que sim -Ele concordou. - Acho que tem direito a um pouco de curiosidade, nas circunstâncias atuais. O que quer saber? — Ergueu os olhos de repente, os brilhantes olhos azuis cheios de malícia à luz da lamparina. - Por que ainda sou virgem?

- Bom acho que isto é problema seu. — Murmurou ela. – Mas se não se importar em me dizer, por que concordou em se casar comigo? Esta era sua maior curiosidade, afinal ela sabia porque aceitou essa loucura toda, mas porque ele, aceitaria se casar com uma suposta viúva arranjada ao invés de uma moça que amasse e que o amava também?

- Ah. - Soltou as mãos dela e endireitou-se um pouco no banco. Parou por um instante antes de responder, alisando o tecido de lã sobre suas coxas. Ela podia ver a longa linha do músculo rígida sob a prega de tecido grosso.

- Bem, para começar, eu perderia a oportunidade de conversar com você - disse, sorrindo. Ele não podia dizer a verdade e assustá-la antes de ter a chance de fazê-la confiar nele, então resolveu deixar o clima mais leve e brincar com a situação.

- Não, de verdade – Ela insistiu séria. - Por quê?

- Antes de eu lhe responder, Claire, há uma única coisa que vou lhe pedir -disse devagar.

- O que é?

- Honestidade. Sei que há coisas que você gostaria de não me contar, Claire. Talvez coisas que não possa me contar.

"Você não sabe o quanto está certo." Ela pensou.

- Jamais vou pressioná-la, nunca, ou insistir em saber coisas que são apenas suas - disse, seriamente. Abaixou os olhos para as mãos, agora pressionadas uma contra a outra, palma com palma. - Há coisas que não posso contar a você, ao menos não por enquanto. E não lhe peço nada que não me possa dar. Mas o que eu lhe pediria é que, quando realmente me contar alguma coisa, que seja verdadeira. E eu prometerei fazer o mesmo. Nós não temos nada entre nós no momento, a não ser, talvez, respeito. E acho que o respeito pode ter espaço para segredos, mas não para mentiras.

Concorda? — Estendeu as mãos, palmas para cima, convidando-a. Claire via a linha escura do voto de sangue em seu pulso e colocou as mãos sobre as dele num gesto honesto de confiança. Aquele homem não merecia ser enganado, e de qualquer forma omitir não era o mesmo que mentir.

- Sim, concordo. Eu serei franca. – Os dedos dele se apertaram sobre os dela.

- E eu lhe darei o mesmo. Agora - respirou fundo —, você perguntou por que me casei com você.

- Só estou um pouquinho curiosa. Sorriu um novamente e ele sorriu de volta com humor nos olhos.

- Bem, não posso dizer que a culpo. Tive várias razões. E na realidade, há uma, talvez duas, que não posso lhe contar ainda, embora o faça com o tempo. A razão principal, no entanto, é a mesma pela qual você se casou comigo, imagino; para mantê-la a salvo das mãos de Jack Randall. Claire estremeceu ligeiramente à lembrança do capitão e as mãos de Jamie apertaram as suas como se ele pudesse ler seus pensamentos. Era incrível como aquele homem podia ser tão parecido com Frank e ao mesmo tempo tão diferente. Lembrar do rosto dele lhe dava calafrios, mesmo sendo tão parecido com o rosto do homem que ela amava. Isso lhe causava uma certa confusão mental.

- Você está a salvo - ele disse com firmeza. — Tem meu nome e minha família, meu clã e, se necessário, a proteção do meu corpo também. O sujeito não vai colocar as mãos em você de novo, enquanto eu viver. Jamie disse com uma veemência assustadora.

- Obrigada - Ela disse. Olhando para aquele rosto forte, jovem, determinado, com as maçãs do rosto pronunciadas e o maxilar sólido, ela sentiu pela primeira vez que esse esquema absurdo de Dougal podia na verdade ter sido uma idéia razoável. Mais que razoável. Em outros tempos, ela facilmente se apaixonaria por Jamie.

A proteção do meu corpo. A frase a atingiu com um impacto particular, ao olhar para ele — os ombros largos e decididos e a lembrança de sua graciosa ferocidade, "se exibindo" com a espada à luz da lua. Ele falava a sério; e embora jovem, sabia o que estava dizendo e carregava as cicatrizes como prova. Não era mais velho do que muitos dos pilotos e dos homens da infantaria de quem Claire cuidara e ele sabia tão bem quanto eles o preço do compromisso. Não era nenhuma promessa romântica que ele lhe fazia, mas a promessa franca de guardar sua segurança ao custo da sua própria. Ela só esperava que pudesse lhe retribuir tudo isso de alguma maneira e essa sensação de gratidão aos poucos lhe deixou mais à vontade para fazer o que ela precisava fazer naquela noite.

- Isso é muito gentil de sua parte - Ela disse, com absoluta sinceridade. — Mas isso valeria, bem, valeria um casamento?

- Sim - ele disse, balançando a cabeça. Sorriu novamente, um pouco melancolicamente desta vez. - Tenho boas razões para conhecer o sujeito, você sabe. Eu não deixaria um cachorro cair nas mãos dele se eu pudesse evitar, quanto mais uma mulher indefesa.

- Que lisonjeiro — Ela observou com uma careta zombeteira e ele riu.

Levantou-se e aproximou-se da mesa perto da janela. Alguém, talvez a proprietária, havia oferecido um buquê de flores silvestres, arranjado na água em um copo de uísque. Atrás das flores, uma garrafa de vinho e dois copos. Jamie serviu dois copos e voltou, entregando-lhe um dos copos e retomando seu lugar. Ergueu o copo.

- A sra. Fraser - disse suavemente e ela senti um baque de pânico outra vez. Sufocou-o com firmeza e ergueu o próprio copo. Talvez ele não tivesse percebido que suas mãos tremiam. "Sra. Fraser." Isso a lembrava mais uma vez de que ela era uma bígama. Meu Deus como ela se meteu em tanta confusão?

- A honestidade - Ela disse sentindo-se um tanto culpada, e ambos beberam. Claire sorveu o líquido em um único e grande gole que desceu queimando por sua garganta.

- Bem essa é uma das razões — Ela abaixou o copo. - Há outras que possa me contar? Ela perguntou com curiosidade novamente, tentando esquecer o súbito pânico que teve ao lembrar que era casada com dois homens. Ele examinou o copo de vinho e pensou um pouco, fitando-a de uma forma extremamente profunda.

- Talvez seja apenas que eu queira ir para a cama com você. -Pensou nisso? Se ele pretendia desconserta-la, estava conseguindo, mas ela decidiu não demonstrar.

- Bem, pensou? — ele perguntou corajosamente, com um olhar lascivo e um leve sorriso no canto dos lábios.

- Para ser honesta, sim, pensei. — Ela suspirou resignada e excitada ao mesmo tempo. Sempre era bom saber que se era desejada, especialmente por um homem tão bonito quanto Jamie. Sim, ela amava Frank, ela estava confusa e culpada por toda a situação, no entanto não podia negar que Jamie sabia como ser agradável e fazê-la esquecer de todos os problemas que a cercavam no momento. Os olhos azuis continuavam olhando-a com firmeza por cima da borda do copo.

- Não precisava casar-se comigo para isso – Ela retorquiu dando de ombros. Ele pareceu sinceramente escandalizado, o que ela achou profundamente engraçado. Jamie com certeza era um homem um tanto inocente e com um bom coração.

- Não acha que eu a tomaria sem lhe oferecer casamento! Ele disse indignado.

- Muitos homens o fariam - Ela disse, achando graça da reação dele.

Gaguejou por um instante, parecendo desconcertado. Em seguida, recuperando a serenidade, disse com dignidade formal:

- Talvez eu seja pretensioso em dizer isso, mas gostaria de pensar que não sou "muitos homens" e que não coloco meu comportamento necessariamente no denominador comum mais baixo.

Um pouco emocionada com suas palavras, ela lhe assegurou que até agora achava seu comportamento tanto gentil quanto elegante e pediu desculpas por qualquer dúvida que pudesse ter lançado em suas motivações. Com essa observação precariamente diplomática, fizeram uma pausa enquanto ele enchia os copos outra vez. Tomaram o vinho em silêncio por alguns instantes, ambos sentindo-se um pouco tímidos após a franqueza da última conversa.

O vinho certamente seria uma ótima maneira de aumentar a intimidade que precisava crescer rapidamente e sendo assim Claire virava a taça com rapidez e enchia-a novamente para que o efeito fosse mais rápido. Era engraçado pensar que embora Jamie fosse o virgem, quem parecia mais nervosa era ela.

Ela sabia muito bem o que podia oferecer a ele em troca da proteção e das palavras galantes. Ela não poderia negar que o pensamento havia cruzado sua mente muito antes dessa situação toda em que haviam se envolvido. Talvez fosse a carência, talvez fosse o álcool, talvez fosse a atração que sentia por Jamie, mas ela estava admitindo para si mesma que ela o queria... Ele era um jovem muito atraente. E houve aquele momento, logo depois da chegada ao castelo, quando ele a segurara no colo e...

Inclinou o copo e sorveu o último gole ignorando seus pensamentos. Bateu de leve na cama ao seu lado outra vez. Era agora ou nunca.

- Sente-se aqui comigo - ela disse. – E fale-me de sua família. Onde você passou a infância?

A cama afundou sob seu peso e ela se segurou para não rolar para cima dele. Ele sentou-se perto o suficiente para a manga de sua camisa roçar em seu braço. O contato lhe causou um leve arrepio de nervosismo. Ele tomou a mão dela que repousava na própria coxa, de forma natural ao sentar-se e recostaram-se contra a parede, sem olharem para as mãos unidas, mas tão conscientes da ligação como se fossem um só. Jamie ansiava por mais intimidade, por tocá-la, por saber se o resto do corpo dela era tão suave ao toque como suas mãos, porém foi paciente e por nenhum momento pensou em tomar mais do que ela lhe oferecia aos poucos.

Então contou a história de sua família, de seus pais, sua relação com os tios Colum e Dougal e falou de sua casa e do motivo de não poder voltar lá. Claire ouvia com interesse e o assunto os ajudou a se conhecerem realmente pela primeira vez. Trocaram risadas e histórias compartilhadas da família dela, obviamente omitindo detalhes que denunciariam que ela não era de sua época. Por horas ficaram falando apaixonadamente de suas vidas ao ponto de Claire esquecer completamente porque eles estavam ali e esquecer de sua outra vida no século XX. A garrafa de vinho continuava sendo esvaziada enquanto ele contava sobre sua passagem no Exército da Espanha, o que chocou Claire por alguns aspectos.

- Você passou dois anos no exército francês e continuou virgem? — Ela disse intempestivamente, incrédula. Ela tivera muitos franceses sob os seus cuidados e duvidava muito que a atitude dos gauleses em relação a mulheres tivesse mudado muito em duzentos anos. Um dos cantos da boca de Jamie se retorceu e ele a olhou de esguelha.

- Se tivesse visto as prostitutas que prestam seus serviços ao exército francês, Sassenach, você se admiraria se eu tivesse coragem de tocar em uma mulher, que dirá ir para a cama com ela. Ele riu e ela se engasgou, cuspindo vinho e tossindo, até que ele fora obrigado a bater em suas costas. Conseguindo se acalmar, ofegante e com o rosto afogueado, ela insistiu para que ele continuasse com sua história.

Retornara à Escócia há um ano e pouco e passou seis meses sozinho ou com um bando de "desgarrados" - homens sem clã -, vivendo com o que podia obter na floresta ou roubando gado das terras situadas na fronteira.

- Então, alguém me atingiu na cabeça com um machado ou algo parecido - ele disse, estremecendo. - E tenho que aceitar a palavra de Dougal sobre o que aconteceu nos dois meses seguintes, já que eu estava quase inconsciente. Dougal estava numa propriedade próxima na ocasião do ataque. Chamado pelos amigos de Jamie, ele conseguira transportar o sobrinho para a França.

- Por que a França? – perguntou ela curiosa. - Certamente era correr um risco muito grande levá-lo para tão longe.

- Era um risco maior ainda me deixar onde estava. Havia patrulhas de ingleses por toda a região. Nós estivemos bem ativos por ali, sabe, eu e meus companheiros. Suponho que Dougal não quisesse que me encontrassem, inconsciente, na cabana de algum camponês.

- Ou em sua própria casa - Ela disse, um pouco cinicamente.

- Imagino que ele teria me levado para lá, se não fosse por duas coisas -Jamie retrucou. - primeiro, ele tinha um visitante inglês na época. Segundo, achou, pelo meu estado, que eu iria morrer de qualquer modo, então me enviou para o mosteiro.

O Mosteiro de Ste. Anne de Beaupré, na costa francesa, era o domínio, ao que parece, do antigo Alexander Fraser, agora abade daquele santuário de aprendizagem e adoração. Um dos seis tios Fraser de Jamie.

- Ele e Dougal não se dão particularmente bem - Jamie explicou -, mas Dougal podia ver que pouco se poderia fazer por mim aqui, ao passo que se houvesse possibilidade de me ajudar, seria lá. E foi. Ajudado pelos conhecimentos médicos dos monges e por sua própria constituição física forte, Jamie sobrevivera e aos poucos se recuperara, sob os cuidados dos santos irmãos de St. Dominic.

- Quando estava bem outra vez, voltei — explicou. — Dougal e seus homens me encontraram na costa e nos dirigíamos às terras dos MacKenzie quando nós, hã, a encontramos.

- O capitão Randall disse que estavam roubando gado - Claire disse. Jamie sorriu, imperturbável diante da acusação.

- Bem, Dougal não é homem de deixar passar uma oportunidade de ter algum lucro - observou. — Deparamo-nos com um belo rebanho pastando em um campo, sem ninguém por perto. Assim... - Encolheu os ombros, com uma aceitação finalística das circunstâncias inevitáveis da vida.

Pelo visto, Claire chegara no fim do confronto entre os homens de Dougal e os dragões de Randall. Vendo os ingleses em seu encalço, Dougal enviara metade de seus homens para contornarem um bosque, tocando o gado à sua frente, enquanto o resto dos escoceses se escondia entre as árvores novas, prontos para emboscar os ingleses, quando passassem.

— Funcionou muito bem - Jamie disse, com aprovação. - Surgimos diante deles e passamos direto pelo meio deles, gritando. Foram atrás de nós, é claro, e nós os lançamos em uma perseguição colina acima, através de riachos, por cima de rochas e tudo mais. E durante todo o tempo o resto dos homens de Dougal atravessava a fronteira com o gado. Deixamos os ingleses para trás e nos abrigamos na cabana onde a vi pela primeira vez, esperando clarear o dia.

— Compreendo — Ela disse. — Mas por que você voltou para a Escócia? Imagino que estaria muito mais seguro na França.

Ele abriu a boca para responder, depois reconsiderou, tomando um gole de vinho. Aparentemente, ela estava se aproximando perigosamente da fronteira de sua própria área secreta.

— Bem, essa é uma longa história, Sassenach — respondeu, evitando a questão. - Eu lhe contarei mais tarde. — Está cansada, Sassenach, quer que a deixe dormir? Ele perguntou ao ver que aquela conversa se estendia muito e talvez ela estivesse apenas ganhando tempo para reconsiderar a ideia de passar a noite com ele. Ele não queria forçar uma aproximação, então resolveu recuar delicadamente.

Por um instante, ela ficou tentada a dizer que sim, mas sentia que seria uma atitude tanto injusta quanto covarde. Limpou a garganta e sentou-se direito na cama, sacudindo a cabeça.

— Não — disse, respirando fundo. Ele cheirava levemente a sabonete e vinho. — Estou bem. - É muito tarde - disse. - Talvez devêssemos ir para a cama. Deu um sorriso amigável.

- Tudo bem - ele disse, esfregando a nuca. — Para a cama? Ou dormir? - Arqueou uma sobrancelha interrogativamente e o canto de sua boca curvou-se numa expressão zombeteira e um tanto ansiosa, ele tinha que admitir.

Na verdade, ela estava se sentindo tão à vontade com ele que quase havia esquecido do motivo de estarem ali. Diante dessas palavras, Claire sentiu um repentino pânico, porém obrigou a acalmar-se e respirou fundo mais uma vez.

- Bem... - Ela disse, com voz fraca num tom convidativo soando muito mais segura do que realmente estava. Jamie não esperava por isso e sentiu-se verdadeiramente nervoso, embora o álcool os tivesse ajudado um pouco no quesito timidez.

- Seja como for, não pretende dormir com essa roupa, não é? - perguntou, à sua maneira prática de sempre. Mas ela nem imaginava como lhe precisou coragem para dizer isso. Afinal até o dia anterior eles mal haviam se tocado, apenas trocavam olhares sutis as vezes, que ele imaginava que eram correspondidos e agora ali estavam diante de uma cama que ansiava por ser usada o mais breve possível.

- Bem, não, acho que não. - Na realidade, na corrida dos acontecimentos, ela nem pensara numa roupa de dormir especial - que, de qualquer forma, não possuía. Sempre dormia com uma camisola de baixo ou com nada, dependendo da temperatura. Jamie não tinha nada além das roupas que estava usando; obviamente, iria dormir com sua camisa ou nu, uma situação que provavelmente levaria os acontecimentos a uma definição rápida e certeira. Imaginá-lo nu, agora que a situação se aproximava de verdade fez com que um arrepio corresse por sua espinha. Mas não era nervosismo, era desejo.

- Bem, então, venha até aqui e eu a ajudarei com essas rendas e laços. Suas mãos, de fato, tremiam um pouco quando começou a despi-la. Ele nunca havia despido uma mulher antes ou mesmo visto uma se trocando. Entretanto, perdeu um pouco da inibição na luta com as dezenas de minúsculos colchetes que fechavam o corpete.

- Ah! - exclamou triunfalmente quando o último se soltou e nos dois riram. Um sorriso verdadeiro e talvez em outra situação fosse possível chama-lo de sorriso apaixonado. Qualquer sombra de dúvida que ainda restasse sobre se aquilo deveria acontecer se esvazia a cada fita que Jamie soltava de seu corpete.

- Agora, deixe-me ajudá-lo - Ela disse com ansiedade decidindo que não fazia sentido continuar adiando. Ergueu os braços e desabotoou sua camisa, deslizando as mãos por dentro e pelos seus ombros. Desceu as palmas das mãos lentamente pelo seu peito, sentindo sua pele rígida e quente e passando os dedos em torno dos mamilos. Ele ficou parado, imóvel, mal respirando, enquanto ela ficava de joelhos para desabotoar o cinto tacheado em volta de seus quadris. Jamie já sentia-se excitado por antecipação, ainda mais por ela ter se atrapalhado um pouco para soltar as fivelas. "Se tiver que ser em alguma hora, é melhor que seja agora" ela pensou, e deliberadamente deslizou as mãos pelas suas coxas, rígidas e esbeltas sob o kilt.

Embora a essa altura ela já soubesse muito bem o que a maioria dos escoceses usava por baixo dos kilts - nada - ainda assim era um choque encontrar apenas Jamie. Para sua surpresa, acariciou as pernas dele sem mais pudores. Aquilo parecia certo, ela nem sequer sentia no momento que fora praticamente obrigada a se casar e consumar o casamento. Ela estava tão distraída acariciando as longas e grossas coxas dele que foi quase um choque quando ele a puxou pelo braço.

Ele a levantou repentinamente num gesto rápido e inclinou-se para beija-la. Seu beijo era cálido, invasivo e a língua dele aquecia seus lábios e fazia com que outras partes de seu corpo se aquecessem por consequência. Isso continuou por um longo tempo e suas mãos caminharam para baixo, encontrando o fecho da anágua. Ela caiu no chão, em um monte revolto de babados engomados, deixando-a apenas com a camisola de baixo. Seus movimentos eram rápidos e precisos, nem sequer parecia que ele não tinha experiência sexual. Jamie a desejava e viu que finalmente o momento era apropriado para demonstrar isso com furor. Fazia tempo que ele ansiava por enrolar seus dedos nos cachos dos cabelos dela e apertar-lhe a cintura fina contra seu peito. Ele nunca sentira nada igual por nenhuma outra mulher antes. A forasteira era encantadora e sedutora, mesmo quando tentava ser exatamente o oposto disso.

- Onde aprendeu a beijar assim? – Ela disse, um pouco ofegante quando ele a soltou. Ele exibiu um largo sorriso e puxou-a para junto dele outra vez. Os seios dela ficaram espremidos contra o abdômen rígido dele.

- Eu disse que era virgem, não um monge – respondeu sorrindo, beijando-a outra vez com ainda mais vontade. Claire sentia seu corpo tão apertado contra o dele que mal podia respirar.

— Se eu achar que preciso de orientação, pedirei. Ele sussurrou contra o ouvido dela, causando-lhe um arrepio com o hálito quente.

Pressionou-a com tanta firmeza contra seu corpo que ela pode sentir que ele estava mais do que pronto para continuar com o assunto em pauta. Com alguma surpresa, Claire percebeu que também estava pronta. Seu corpo literalmente ardia como um vazio que necessitava ser preenchido. Jamie sentia todo seu corpo latejar e temia não conseguir segurar toda aquela combustão dentro de si por muito tempo. Sentindo-se mais livre para fazer o que bem entendia, acariciou as coxas dela sem deixar de beija-la.

De fato, quer fosse o resultado da hora, tarde da noite, do vinho, de sua atração ou simplesmente de privação, Claire também o desejava ardentemente e guiou as mãos dele pelo corpo dela.

- Uuuf! — Ela resmungou, esforçando-se para respirar. Jamie soltou-a, desculpando-se.

- Não, não se preocupe; beije-me outra vez. — Ela segurou o rosto dele e ele o fez. De repente, ele a ergueu nos braços e sentou-se na cama, segurando-a em seu colo. Falou com a voz rouca.

- Diga-me se eu estiver sendo muito rude ou diga-me para parar, se quiser. A qualquer momento, até estarmos unidos; não acho que consiga parar depois disso. Ele parecia sincero e preocupado o que a deixou ainda mais excitada. Em resposta, ela passou os braços pelo seu pescoço e o puxou para cima dela. Os dois caíram na cama causando um bom impacto devido ao tamanho e peso de Jamie. Claire o guiou para a fenda escorregadia entre suas pernas, abrindo-as para recebe-lo.

- Deus do Céu - disse James Fraser, que nunca usava o santo nome de Deus em vão. Ela estava completamente úmida e ele nunca sentira nada igual em sua vida. Seguindo seus instintos fez movimentos rápidos, entrando e saindo de dentro dela, incentivado por ela com seus gemidos.

- Não pare agora – Ela disse. Jamie a preenchia por completo e de forma perfeita. Como tudo nele, aquela parte de seu corpo também era grande e não deixava a desejar, embora ela não tivera chance de olhar diretamente, estava fazendo um bom trabalho dentro dela.

No entanto era a primeira vez dele, logo ele estava meio desajeitado, soltando todo o peso sobre ela, quase esmagando-a. Ela teve que lhe dar um toque sobre isso e ele se desculpou, um tanto encabulado. Embora tenha sido agradável, acabou rápido, pois a privação de Jamie por vinte e três anos não toleraria mais muito tempo.

Deitados lado a lado depois, pareceu-lhe natural aconchegar sua cabeça no peito dele. Eles se encaixávamos bem e a maior parte do constrangimento inicial desaparecera, perdidos em uma excitação compartilhada e na novidade de explorar um ao outro. Jamie estava satisfeito, jamais imaginou que aquilo pudesse ser tão bom. Ele mal podia esperar para repetir novamente. Para sentir tudo aquilo novamente. Acariciava as costas nuas dela suavemente quando ela perguntou baixinho:

- Foi como você esperava que fosse? Ele riu baixinho, provocando uma ressonância profunda em seu ouvido que estava muito próximo a boca dele. Jamie adorava o aroma dos cabelos dela tão próximos ao seu nariz.

- Quase. Eu pensei... nada, não tem importância. Ele desistiu de falar, encabulado.

- Não, diga-me. O que achou? Claire perguntou ainda mais curiosa.

- Não vou lhe dizer. Vai rir de mim. Ele parecia convencido a não contar.

- Prometo não rir. Diga-me. — Acariciou os cabelos dela, alisando os cachos

para trás da orelha. Ela deslizou para o lado para poder fita-lo.

- Ah, está bem. Ele suspirou resignado. - Eu não havia percebido que era feito cara a cara. Achei que fosse por trás, como... como os cavalos, sabe. Claire não conseguiu cumprir a promessa e deu um leve risinho sem graça.

- Sei que parece tolice — disse defensivamente. — É que... bem, você sabe como a gente coloca idéias na cabeça quando se é garoto e depois elas permanecem lá? Ele tentou explicar ainda visivelmente envergonhado.

- Você nunca viu pessoas fazendo amor? - Ficou surpresa com esta revelação, tendo visto as cabanas dos camponeses, onde toda a família compartilhava um único quarto. Embora a família de Jamie não fosse de camponeses, ainda assim deveria ser uma rara criança escocesa que nunca acordou e viu seus pais fazendo amor ali perto.

- Claro que sim, mas geralmente sob as cobertas. Eu não podia ver nada, exceto que o homem ficava por cima. Isso eu sabia.

- Hummm. Eu reparei. Disse com um tom de ternura fitando-o. Nem sequer podia me lembrar naquele momento que aquela noite começou com dois estranhos que mal conseguiam sustentar o olhar por muito tempo.

- Eu a esmaguei? - perguntou, um pouco ansioso.

- Não muito. -Disse com sinceridade. - Mas, realmente, era isso que você pensava? - Não ri, mas não pude deixar de abrir um amplo sorriso. Ele ficou ligeiramente vermelho em volta das orelhas. O que a fez acha-lo ainda mais atraente. Não era todo dia que se via um homem daquele porte corando como um menino inocente.

- Sim. Eu vi um homem pegar uma mulher, uma vez, a céu aberto. Mas aquilo... bem, foi um estupro, é o que foi, e ele a pegou por trás. Me deixou impressionado e, como eu disse, a idéia se fixa. Ele a puxou para um abraço novamente, talvez para não ter que olhar para seu rosto enquanto falava essas coisas que eram visivelmente constrangedoras para ele.

- Quero lhe perguntar uma coisa - ele disse, correndo a mão pelas costas dela.

- O que é?

- Você gostou? - perguntou, um pouco timidamente. Provavelmente com medo da resposta.

Ele não sabia mas Claire não só havia gostado como se sentia muito culpada pelo fato. Pois a pergunta a lembrou de sua real situação e do fato que não só era bígama e infiel, mas havia gostado muito de ser.

- Sim, gostei - eu disse, com absoluta honestidade. Depois de um tempo pensando, o que pareceu uma eternidade para ele.

- Ah. Achei que sim, embora Murtagh tenha me dito que as mulheres em geral não gostam muito disso, de modo que eu deveria acabar o mais rápido possível.

Ele parecia visivelmente aliviado com a resposta de Claire, pois ele não queria ser rápido, muito pelo contrário. Se ela permitisse, ele queria repetir aquilo o mais rápido possível.

- E o que Murtagh saberia a respeito disso? – perguntou ela, indignada. –Quanto mais devagar, melhor, no que diz respeito à maioria das mulheres. Isso eu lhe garanto—Explicou com ardor completamente chocada com os péssimos conselhos que ele havia recebido. Agora podia entender porque naquela época havia tantas mulheres que verdadeiramente não gostavam de sexo. Jamie deu outra risadinha de contentamento com o que havia ouvido. Se ela havia gostado, e achava que as coisas tinham que ser devagar, ela provavelmente repetiria.

- Bem, você deve saber melhor do que Murtagh. Recebi muitos conselhos sobre o assunto ontem à noite, de Murtagh, Rupert e Ned. Boa parte me pareceu muito improvável e, assim, resolvi que era melhor usar meu próprio discernimento.

- Até agora não o orientou errado — Ela disse, enrolando um dos cabelos do seu peito em torno do dedo. - Que outras pérolas de sabedoria eles lhe deram? Ela perguntou curiosa, com um sorriso, ainda entretida no peito dele. A pele dele era de um dourado ruivo à luz de vela; Para seu divertimento, ele ficou ainda mais vermelho com a pergunta dela.

- Eu não poderia repetir a maior parte. Como eu disse, acho que provavelmente estavam errados, de qualquer forma. Já vi muitos animais acasalarem-se e a maioria parece saber o que fazer sem precisar de nenhum conselho. Suponho que as pessoas possam fazer o mesmo.

Particularmente, Claire achou engraçada a idéia de alguém obter indicações de técnicas sexuais do quintal e da floresta, ao invés de vestiários e revistas especializadas. Enterrou a cabeça em seu peito, resfolegando com a risada abafada. Seu agradável cheiro de almíscar misturava-se ao aroma pungente do linho. Então levantou-se e ficou em frente a ele ainda usando a camisola aberta e disse com uma segurança que surgiu repentinamente.

- Tire a camisa

- Por quê? – Ele perguntou levantando-se.

- Porque eu quero olhar para você - ela disse.

Ele obedeceu e ela andou em volta dele admirando seu corpo nu e passeando por ele suavemente com as mãos. Sentindo-se cada vez a mais à vontade, correu a mão pelas nádegas dele e o olhar dele a acompanhou de uma forma que fez seu rosto queimar. Ele tinha uma bela constituição, de ossos longos e graciosos e músculos lisos que fluíam suavemente das curvas do peito e dos ombros para as ligeiras concavidades da barriga e das coxas. Ergueu as sobrancelhas e a fitou com um sorriso.

- Muito bem, vamos ser justos. Agora, tire as suas. – Ele deslizou as mãos pelos ombros dela levando a camisola ao chão. Depois de tirá-la, segurou-a pela cintura, analisando-a com intenso interesse. Ela quase ficou constrangida enquanto ele a examinava com suas mãos acariciando-a tão delicadamente que era quase como se eu estivesse recebendo cócegas feitas por uma pena. Ali estavam eles, frente a frente completamente nus e sinceramente se sentindo plenamente confortáveis com isso. Algo que algumas horas atrás parecia ser impossível. Claire pensou por um momento se ele considerava seu corpo atraente como ela considerava o dele. Não conseguia tirar seus olhos dele, ele era como uma visão espetacular. Era como uma manhã de sol depois de uma inteira de escuridão e tempestade. Bonito demais para ser real. Tocou a bunda dele e era firme como uma rocha e ela percebeu que enquanto ele a fitava com desejo evidente, seu pênis começava a ganhar volume novamente.

- Nunca viu uma mulher nua antes? – Ela perguntou ao ver a expressão maravilhada dele.

- Sim, mas nunca tão de perto. - Seu rosto abriu-se num largo sorriso. Claire guiou a mão dele em seu seio para incentivá-lo a tocá-la. Ele agia como se ela fosse de porcelana, nem parecia o homem desajeitado que pouco tempo atrás quase a esmagou com seu peso. Jamie estava satisfeito com o que via e mais satisfeito ainda de saber que agora ela era sua, pelo resto de suas vidas. Será que ela tinha ideia do encanto que nele despertava?

— E não uma que fosse minha. — Ele disse por fim beijando-a violentamente mais uma vez. A cada beijo parecia que o contato se tornava mais profundo e ao mesmo tempo em que a beijava apertou-lhe o seio de forma possessiva, fazendo com que ela colocasse os braços em torno do pescoço dele, introduzindo a língua na boca dele enquanto ele a agarrava pelos quadris e a carregava no colo jogando-a na cama mais uma vez.

- Sei que uma vez é o suficiente para tornar o casamento legal, mas... - Parou, encabulado, falando próximo ao ouvido dela com a voz falhada, embora ela pudesse sentir seu pênis completamente pronto entre suas coxas.

- Quer fazer de novo? Perguntei sorrindo embora parecesse retórico.

- Você se importaria muito? Ele insistiu.

- Não me importaria. Ela disse com sinceridade e ele deslizou dentro dela mais uma vez. Dessa vez com mais delicadeza e sem largar todo o peso sobre ela. Quando terminaram ficaram deitados lado a lado em silêncio por algum tempo tentando regularizar a respiração. Porém não era um silêncio desconfortável, era um silêncio agradável de intimidade compartilhada.

- Está com fome? – Ela perguntou com a voz baixa.

- Faminto. - Inclinou a cabeça para morder de leve seu seio, em seguida ergueu os olhos com um sorriso. - Mas também preciso de comida. - Rolou para a beira da cama. - Há pão e carne na cozinha, espero, e provavelmente vinho também. Vou trazer alguma coisa para nossa ceia.

- Não, não se levante. Eu vou buscar. – Claire saltou da cama e se dirigiu para a porta, jogando um xale por cima da camisola por causa do frio no corredor.

- Espere, Claire! - Jamie chamou. - É melhor deixar que eu... - Mas ela já abrira a porta.

Sua aparição à porta foi saudada com uma retumbante ovação de uns quinze homens, descansando em volta da lareira no salão principal embaixo, bebendo, comendo e jogando dados. Ficou parada, perplexa, apoiada no parapeito por um instante, quinze rostos maliciosos, tremeluzindo das sombras provocadas pelo fogo na lareira, voltados para ela.

Girou nos calcanhares e voltou para o quarto, batendo a porta e ficou parada com as costas na porta, olhando espantada para Jamie, deitado nu na cama, sacudindo-se de rir.

- Eu tentei avisá-la — ele disse, quase perdendo a voz de tanto rir. - Devia ver sua cara!

- Exatamente o que todos aqueles homens estão fazendo lá fora? Ela perguntou completamente envergonhada e furiosa pela falta absurda de privacidade.

Jamie deslizou graciosamente do leito nupcial e começou a vasculhar de joelhos a pilha de roupas atiradas ao chão.

- Testemunhas - disse laconicamente. - Dougal não vai correr nenhum risco deste casamento ser anulado. - Levantou-se com seu kilt nas mãos, rindo para ela, enquanto o enrolava em torno dos quadris. — Acho que a sua reputação está irremediavelmente perdida, Sassenach. Começou a se dirigir para a porta, sem camisa.

- Não vá lá fora! - Ela disse, tomada de pânico. Ele virou-se para dar-lhe um sorriso tranquilizador.

- Não se preocupe, Sassenach. Se eles são testemunhas, é melhor que vejam alguma coisa. Além disso, não tenho a menor intenção de passar fome pelos próximos três dias por medo de um pouco de caçoada.

Saiu do quarto para um couro de exclamações obscenas, deixando a porta entreaberta. Ela podia ouvir seu progresso em direção à cozinha, pontuado por gritos de congratulações e perguntas e conselhos irreverentes.

Abrindo um pouco mais a porta para deixar Jamie entrar, Claire viu que ele tinha o rosto vermelho como o fogo e as mãos carregadas de comida e bebida. Entrou de lado, seguido por uma explosão final de gargalhadas vinda do salão que foram abafadas com uma decidida pancada da porta e da tranca.

- Trouxe o suficiente para não precisarmos sair por um bom tempo –Jamie disse, colocando pratos sobre a mesa, evitando cuidadosamente olha-la. — Quer um pouco?

Claire estendeu o braço para além dele e pegou a garrafa de vinho.

- Agora não. O que eu preciso é de um drinque. Sorriu. Ele a fitava de um modo apaixonado enquanto ela sorvia mais um gole de vinho e perguntava sobre o que os homens haviam dito lá embaixo, como forma de passar o tempo e evitar que o constrangimento voltasse.

- Dougal tentou me segurar, por isso demorei um pouco. – Ele explicou.

- Segurar como? – Perguntou interessada.

- Ele disse que não devo parecer ansioso para satisfazer uma mulher. Isso dá a ela muito poder. O olhar dele era firme e direto aos olhos dela.

- E o que você respondeu? Ela perguntou interessada.

- Eu disse que estou completamente sob seu poder e feliz em estar assim. Ele ofereceu a ela um pedaço de pão enquanto dizia isso. Esse homem era de verdade? Claire pensou.

Ás vezes tão desajeitado e ás vezes tão maduro na arte de seduzir uma mulher. Ele sempre tinha a coisa certa a dizer. Como se percebesse que ela não sabia como responder a isso, se levantou e começou a acariciar o cabelo dela, ainda preso no coque feito para o casamento embora mais desfiado depois das rodadas de amor. Amor? Podia chamar assim? Claire se desvencilhou num acesso de timidez, desculpando-se em seguida.

- Minha morena. Ele disse, voltando a acariciar os cachos dela.

- Sempre achei o castanho uma cor muito sem vida. Ela comentou sem dar muita importância.

- Não mesmo. Ele inclinou-se para beijar o pescoço dela enquanto deixava o xale que a cobria cair. Ele nem se preocupou em perguntar desta vez, pois ela prontamente se levantou e beijou os lábios dele guiando-se para a cama novamente e levando-o com ela. Sem demora ela livrou-o do kilt e ele entendeu aquilo como um convite para livrá-la da camisola que havia vestido novamente para sair lá fora.

Havia uma poderosa urgência nele que a excitava e a levava a corresponder, apesar de sua falta de experiência. Não querendo dar aula nem ressaltar sua própria experiência, deixava-o agir como achava melhor, apenas oferecendo uma ou outra sugestão, como colocar seu peso nos cotovelos e não sobre seu peito.

Embora ainda faminto e desajeitado demais para ternura, ele fazia amor com uma espécie de incansável alegria que fazia Claire pensar que a virgindade masculina devia ser um bem altamente subestimado.

Cada vez mais solto e experiente ele agora explorava com mais calma seu corpo beijando-lhe o pescoço, descendo pelos seios, acariciando-os com devoção. Jamie amava aquela mulher, embora não pudesse ainda contar a ela a verdade. Adorava o cheio dela se misturando a sua pele e a maciez da pele alva dela sob a sua tão rígida e cheia de marcas de luta. Claire era quem não queria calma agora enquanto agarrava suas nádegas com fúria e colocava as pernas em torno de sua cintura aprofundando a penetração. Ele não sabia que as mulheres podiam fazer aquilo. Ele sentiu o corpo dela se contraindo todo enquanto soltava um grito abafado arranhando suas costas.

Jamie demonstrava uma preocupação com sua segurança que ela achava ao mesmo tempo atraente e irritante. Ao ouvi-la gritando e contraindo-se para trás ele recuou imediatamente, surpreso e pedindo desculpas.

- Sinto muito - disse. - Não quis machucá-la. Acariciou o rosto dela preocupado, beijando-lhe a testa suada.

- Não machucou. – Ela se espreguiçou languidamente, sentindo-se maravilhosamente bem. Como em muito tempo não se sentia. Um sorriso irreverente cresceu em seus lábios e seus olhos se iluminaram enquanto ele insistia em sua preocupação.

- Tem certeza? – ele perguntou, inspecionando-a para verificar se havia algum dano.

Parecia que ele temia ter quebrado alguma parte dela. De repente, ocorreu-lhe que alguns pontos mais refinados haviam sido deixados de fora de sua apressada educação sexual a cargo de Murtagh e Rupert. Ele parecia verdadeiramente não saber o que era um orgasmo feminino. Mas o que ela podia esperar? Os homens que lhe aconselharam disseram que as mulheres não gostavam de sexo.

- Isso acontece toda vez? - perguntou, fascinado, depois que Claire esclareceu que aquele grito era um bom sinal e que ele não devia se preocupar. Ela nunca se viu como instrutora nas artes do amor, mas tinha que admitir que o papel tinha seus atrativos.

- Não, não toda vez – ela explicou com a voz fraca, achando graça. - Somente quando o homem é um bom amante. Ele envolveu o pulso dela com o indicador e o polegar.

- É que... você é tão pequena. Tenho medo de machucá-la. Ele realmente tinha esse medo. Claire era alta, quase tanto quanto ele, porém esguia, sua mão podia facilmente esmagar o pulso fino e delicado dela. Ela era como uma flor delicada e ele não queria machuca-la com sua brutalidade e inexperiência.

- Você não vai me machucar - Ela disse impacientemente. — E se machucasse, eu não me importaria. - Vendo a perplexidade e incompreensão em seu rosto, resolveu mostrar-lhe o que queria dizer. Claire revirou-se deitando-se sobre ele e mordendo sua mão, fazendo-o reclamar.

- O que está fazendo? - perguntou, chocado e ao mesmo tempo curioso.

- Exatamente o que está vendo. Fique imóvel. Ela jogou os pulsos dele para cima enquanto deixava sua língua e seus dentes brincarem com o peito dele. Suas mordidas desciam por toda a extensão dos mamilos, até o umbigo e mais abaixo dele. Enquanto isso sua mão deslizava da coxa para a virilha dele sem pudores. Quando ela o apertou com força, ele gemeu alto como uma expressão satisfeita e surpresa. Ela podia sentir as veias dele se tornando mais grossas e tornando seu pênis mais cheio novamente - Após alguns instantes, começou a usar a boca e os dentes, pressionando-o com cada vez com mais força, até ele prender a respiração com um som agudo e sibilante. Então ela parou e olhou para ele.

- Eu o machuquei? — perguntou sorridente.

- Sim. Um pouco. - Sua voz parecia estrangulada porém agradável. –

- Quer que eu pare? Perguntou, completamente confiante da resposta.

- Não!

Claire continuou, sendo deliberadamente rude, provocando-o com seus lábios, sua língua, suas mãos, até que ele teve uma súbita convulsão, com um gemido que parecia que ela havia arrancado seu coração do peito. Ficou deitado de costas, tremendo e respirando pesadamente. Murmurou alguma coisa em gaélico com os olhos fechados.

- O que disse? Perguntou ela, curiosa.

- Eu disse — respondeu, abrindo os olhos — que eu achei que meu coração fosse explodir.

Claire sorriu satisfeita consigo mesma ainda sentindo o gosto dele em seus lábios e não podia negar que almejava por mais. Jamie acariciou os cabelos dela enquanto ela deitava ao lado dele novamente.

- Ah, Murtagh e companhia não lhe contaram sobre isso também não é? Ela riu.

- Sim, contaram. Foi uma das coisas em que não acreditei. Ela riu mais ainda.

- Nesse caso, talvez seja melhor você me contar o que mais eles lhe disseram. Mas viu o que eu quis dizer sobre não me importar se você for um pouco rude?

- Sim. — Inspirou fundo e expirou lentamente. - Se eu fizesse o mesmo com você, sentiria a mesma coisa? Ele perguntou levantando uma sobrancelha com subido interesse.

- Bem, sabe – ela disse, devagar -, na realidade, não sei. - Ela estava fazendo o possível para manter seus pensamentos sobre Frank afastados, achando que não deveria haver mais do que duas pessoas na cama de um casal, independente de como foram parar ali. Jamie era muito diferente de Frank, tanto no corpo quanto na mente, mas na verdade há apenas um número limitado de maneiras em que dois corpos podem se unir e eles ainda não havíamos estabelecido esse território de intimidade no qual o ato de amor assume variedades infinitas. Os clamores da carne eram inevitáveis, mas havia alguns territórios ainda inexplorados. As sobrancelhas de Jamie arquearam-se numa expressão de zombeteira ameaça.

- Ah, quer dizer que existe algo que você não sabe? Bem, nós descobriremos, não é? Assim que eu tiver forças para isso. - Fechou os olhos novamente. — Em algum momento da semana que vem. Depois disso ele dormiu instantaneamente.

Claire acordou antes do amanhecer, tremendo e paralisada de terror. Não conseguia lembrar do sonho que a acordou, mas o brusco mergulho na realidade foi igualmente assustador. Tinha sido possível esquecer a situação por algum tempo na noite anterior, abandonada aos prazeres de uma intimidade recém-encontrada. Agora estava sozinha, ao lado de um estranho adormecido, a quem sua vida estava inexplicavelmente ligada, à deriva em um lugar repleto de ameaças ocultas. Deve ter emitido algum som de angústia, pois houve uma repentina convulsão de cobertas quando o estranho em sua cama saltou para o chão com a assustadora instantaneidade de um faisão que alça vôo sob os seus pés. Pousou, agachado, perto da porta do quarto, quase invisível na meia-luz que precede o alvorecer. Parando para ouvir atentamente junto à porta, ele fez uma rápida inspeção do quarto, planando silenciosamente da porta para a janela e para a cama. O ângulo de seu braço dizia que segurava uma arma de alguma espécie, embora não a pudesse ver na escuridão.

Sentando-se ao lado dela, satisfeito de ver que tudo estava em segurança, guardou a faca ou o que quer que fosse no seu esconderijo acima da cabeceira.

- Você está bem? - sussurrou. Seus dedos roçaram seu rosto suado.

- Sim. Desculpe-me por tê-lo acordado. Tive um pesadelo. -Sua mão grande e quente deslizou pelo seu braço nu.

- Não é de admirar; você está congelada. - A mão a empurrou para baixo da pilha de colchas e para o espaço aquecido recentemente desocupado. – Minha culpa - murmurou. - Tirei todas as cobertas. Acho que ainda não estou acostumado a compartilhar uma cama. — Envolveu as cobertas confortavelmente ao redor deles e deitou-se de costas ao seu lado. Um momento depois, estendeu a mão para tocar seu rosto de novo.

- Sou eu? - ele perguntou em voz baixa. - Você não pode me suportar? Claire deu uma risadinha engasgada, quase um soluço. Antes fosse isso, ela pensou. Talvez estivesse gostando dele mais do que sua consciência pudesse suportar.

- Não, não é você. - Estendeu a mão no escuro, tateando em busca de sua mão para pressioná-la de maneira tranquilizadora. Seus dedos encontraram um emaranhado de colchas e corpo aquecido, mas finalmente encontrou a mão que procurava. Ficaram deitados, lado a lado, olhando para o teto baixo de vigas grossas.

- E se eu dissesse que não podia suportá-lo? – ela perguntou de repente. -O que você poderia fazer? - A cama rangeu quando ele encolheu os ombros.

- Dizer a Dougal que você queria uma anulação com base na não-consumação, suponho.

Desta vez ela riu sem me conter.

- Não-consumação! Com todas essas testemunhas?

O quarto estava começando a ficar claro o suficiente para ver o sorriso voltado para ela.

- Ah, bem, com ou sem testemunhas, somente eu e você podemos dizer com certeza, não é? E eu preferia ficar constrangido do que casado com alguém que me odiasse.

Claire virou-se para ele.

- Eu não odeio você.

- Eu também não a odeio. E há muitos casamentos que começaram com menos do que isso.

Delicadamente, ele virou-a de costas e encaixou-se em suas costas, de modo que ficassem aninhados um no outro. Sua mão segurou o seio dela, não como um convite ou uma exigência, mas porque parecia ser ali o lugar dela.

- Não tenha medo - sussurrou no ouvido dela. — Agora somos dois. Sentiu-se aquecida, acalmada e segura pela primeira vez em muitos dias.


End file.
